


Graveyard

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jakku, Lightsabers, Loss of Parent(s), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: Rey heads back to Jakku to find if her parents were really buried in a paupers grave.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Graveyard

The desert plains of Jakku stretched for miles in all directions. Identical in almost every way, except for this small patch. If you were lucky enough, you got buried here. The graveyard was a haphazard sight of makeshift markers made from scraps of wood or useless metal. It was a reflection on the harsh lifestyle of the planet. One had to truly survive to live here.

Rey had been trying to find her parents graves to no avail. She had snuck away from the Resistance for her own selfish needs. The guilt had plagued her the entire time until she arrived here. The guilt was then replaced with the last words Ben had said, confirming that they were nobodies. Words which had stung at the time, were now an occasional ache six months on. Despite everything, she had to see for herself in order to move on. 

Rey sensed she was no longer alone, turning with her staff in hand, ready to defend. She almost dropped it in shock. Ben Solo stood alone in front of her, his black cloak swirling around him. His dark curls were longer and more unruly since the last time she saw him. She refused to refer to him as Kylo Ren.

“I can see why no one wants to come back to Jakku,” his low voice murmured as he studied everything but her.  
“What are you doing here?” She hissed at him. If anything was going to happen, she was at a clear disadvantage.  
Ben's eyes flicked to her own, “I've been looking for you. I knew you would come here eventually.”  
“Are you going to kill me then?”  
“No.”  
Rey started pacing back and forth, “But you are Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Leader of the First Order. Isn't it your mission to destroy me?”  
Ben shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. “That isn't important to me.”  
“Then what is?” Rey strode towards him, keenly aware of the risk. She cursed herself for not being able to repair Luke's old lightsaber.  
“You.” He said simply.  
“I dont believe you.”  
“Why is that? If you opened our bond, you would know the truth.”  
Rey watched as he reached for her, his gloves gone.  
“Rey. Let me show you how to find your parents. Take my hand.”  
It reminded her of the night in the throne room, the night when he wasnt being honest with himself. This time though, she felt safe in accepting.

Emotions, memories and more spilled between them. Every feeling they had felt in the time apart swirled in her in mind like a maelstrom. But there in the center of it all, stood him, grounding her so she wasn't swept away. His face was a mixture of raw emotion that was almost too difficult to look at.  
“Let me show you how to find your parents,” he repeated again.  
She felt him draw in closer.  
“Close your eyes. Now, use the Force to reach out and use my power to guide yours.”  
Rey followed his instructions and opened herself more to the Force. She imagined casting a net over the entire graveyard and waited for the pull.  
Moments passed. She squeezed her eyes tighter, frustration edging in.  
“Focus, Rey.”  
His power weaved with hers, dark and light, a balance. Ben remained a presence beside her until she felt it. A slight tug to her right.

Rey was off running instantly, with Ben keeping up behind her. She dodged fallen debris, jumped rocks and didnt stop moving. The pull stopped in front of two simple graves. There were no names, only two pieces of metal off a transport hull. Rey was kneeling in the sand, not remembering how she got there.

He was right.

Rey would never know their names. They were truly nobodies that had abandoned her here. 

Rey stood, stumbling in the soft sand. Ben caught her arm. He had been quiet the whole time, without judgement. There for her. She rushed into his arms, wrapping herself around him, the tears falling faster. He held her back, his hands uncertain on her. That was all she needed in this moment. After a few minutes, she drew a shaky breath, lifting her head from his chest.  
“Thankyou,” Rey said slightly embarrassed.  
Ben stared at her with such intensity that it made her knees feel weak.  
“You dont need to say thankyou,” he wiped her last few tears away before cupping her face gently.  
He gave her a moment to turn away before he leaned down and kissed her, his mouth pressing down on hers like it was the last thing he would experience. The connection between them flared their senses, it felt so right.

“I hope you two love birds are finished.”  
Both Ben and Rey faced the voice. General Hux stood at a distance, flanked by a small squadron of First Order troopers. Somehow he had managed to sneak up on them. His face was twisted into one of disgust.  
“My suspicions have been confirmed! I knew you could not be trusted to carry on the vision of our true Supreme Leader. You shall die where you stand.”  
“Go.” Ben whispered to Rey "I can handle this."  
She started backing away with reluctance, a plan forming quickly in her head. A scavenger always had to think ahead.  
“Fire on them both!” Hux screamed.

Rey could hear the crackling lightsaber ignite even at this distance. Blaster bolts flew past her as she began to run. The sand resisted her every step, sucking her feet down. She needed to get back to the Falcon. The shots became fewer as she crested the dune, using her Jedi speed to gain some distance. Her throat was raw when she finally made it down the other side to the familiar ship. As she stumbled up the ramp, she yelled, “Start her up, Chewie! Hurry!”

Rey held on as the Falcon started to take off. As she made it to the cockpit, she explained the situation, minus Ben. She wasn't sure if he would listen to her otherwise. The Falcon made a sharp turn back towards the graveyard. Dozens of blaster fire was targeting a single spot, yet, she could still his dark figure holding them at bay.  
“Get them, Chewie!”  
Chewbacca roared, flying in low and targeting the stationary ships. The Falcon easily took out two, scattering them as the ships exploded.  
“Quick, over there! Lower the ramp,” Rey hurried out with her old blaster in hand.  
Sand was being stirred up by the Falcon being so close to ground, creating chaos. She shielded her eyes as best she could as she tried to spot Ben below. He had moved behind a rock, holding his arm.  
“Ben!” She yelled.  
His gaze shot to her and he seemed surprised that she was there.  
“Come on!”  
Rey moved to the edge of the ramp, holding on to one of the struts while taking pot shots at the troopers. He raced towards her and jumped, landing safely next to her.  
“All clear,” she shouted out to Chewbacca.  
The Falcon immediately took off, jumping to lightspeed as soon as they hit orbit. Rey guided Ben to the main area of the ship. She could feel how tense he was under her touch. This was his father's ship. The emotions he would be feeling would be overwhelming.  
“Let's go to the medbay and check your arm,” Rey said, trying to distract him.

There was a tremendous roar and before she could react, Rey was sprawled on the ground, pushed aside by a bundle of fur. Chewbacca had grabbed Ben, lifting him easily a few inches off the floor. Ben didn't resist, he just hung there completely solemn.  
Rey grabbed Chewbacca's arm, “Im sorry I didn't tell you, but he needed our help.”  
Chewbacca continued to yell about Han, seemingly trying to decide if he was going to kill him or not. Rey wasnt sure what she could do.  
Ben gasped, “I know you will never forgive me, Chewie. I'm sorry.”  
He seemed to falter for a moment before dropping Ben to the floor. Ben coughed for a few moments before repeating, “I am so sorry.”  
Chewbacca snapped at him before disappearing back into the cockpit. Rey knelt down beside Ben who seemed lost in his emotions.  
Rey placed a hand on his shoulder, still uncertain of their relationship.  
“There was another reason why I wanted to find you,” Ben reached into one of his pockets, with his uninjured arm, before presenting his hand to her. He opened it to reveal a small yellow crystal.  
“What is that?”  
“It is a Kyber crystal.” He placed it in her hand. “I took it from one of the First Order vaults. You might need it.”  
The gesture was so thoughtful. “Thankyou, but how did you know I was struggling.”  
Ben leaned in and kissed her lightly on her head, “You talk in your sleep.”


End file.
